Stumbling Through the Darkness
by Kitsune Youkai
Summary: Darkness sets in the minds of many. Hiei falls into a deadly trap. Lust. Can Kurama save him before she breaks his spirit?
1. Curiosity

((Author's note: I am not tied in owning Yu Yu Hakusho, So please do not attempt to sue me in any shape, way, or form. All you will get is a pencil, notes, and schoolbooks. Enjoy))  
  
::::::::::::Stumbling Through the Darkness::::::::::::::  
  
The moon was sitting high over the fields, casting shadows everywhere. An eerie glow surrounded the blades of grass as they blew softly in the cold, yet gentle wind. There were no stars visible, as the dark clouds only made way for the moon that night. The trees hung thick with gloom, their branches waiting to be kissed by morning. Fog was rolling into the valleys, and it made the mountains look like they were placed in the clouds.  
  
Hiei sighed as he watched the night scenery. He hated being there, he hated every moment of being in that damned human world. A lone stone was kicked off of the ledge he sat on. The mysterious mountain that held him in her loving arms seemed to weep for his pain. 'It's been too long, I wish to return.'  
  
::::Meanwhile::::  
  
A figure in red calmly walked about his garden, trimming anything that seemed to be out of order. His green eyes flickered lovingly as he came upon his rose bed. He stroked the petals tenderly and smiled faintly. Kurama sighed as he looked up at the leering moon. 'It's cold' he thought to himself. He gathered his pruning shears and stepped inside the warm house.  
  
Kurama put away his tools, then walked upstairs to his room. He sighed as he looked at his school books that were piled up on his desk. Being the best student certainly had its prices. He sat in the chair and opened up the first. After uninterestedly flipping through a few pages, he leaned back and stretched. Tomorrow the quad would have another assignment. Koenma had requested their presence.  
  
"Another excuse to fall behind in school," Kurama murmured.  
  
Kurama looked at the wall clock and moaned. '12. Great, I have to get up early.' He got up out of his chair and slipped into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and slipped into his sleepwear. After quickly running his hand through his hair, he leapt into his bed. He growled lightly at the fact that the sheets were cold. Kurama glanced over to his nightstand and saw his perfect roses still in full bloom. He forgot his current dilemma and drifted off into sleep.  
  
::::At the mountaintop::::  
It was getting bitterly cold. Hiei shivered as he wrapped his cloak closer around his form. 'Damn this weather,' he cursed in his mind. He moved deeper into the shadows to hopefully gather enough body warmth to stay the night's chill. A sudden clatter filled the cave and Hiei leapt up from his position, forgetting the fact it was cold. His aura surrounded him as he cursed silently at how he could not have remembered to check the ledge out before settling in. He walked slowly; his form was swallowed by the darkness.  
  
:::Home:::  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelped.  
  
Cold sweat trickled down his fair face as his eyes darted about the room. He shivered slightly and pushed back the blankets. Something was wrong and he could sense it. 'Why must he always stay outside?' Kurama wondered.  
  
Changing quickly into his normal clothes, Kurama stepped out into the night. 'If I were a youkai, where would I be this cold night?' With that he sped silently down the dimly lit street.  
  
((Like it? Don't like it? Let me know! Review! If you review I shall give you a Kurama pushie!)) 


	2. Darkness

((Author's Note- Thank you to my wonderful 2 reviewers. it made me so happy, I'm going to continue writing! Promise this is not a Mary Sue. May I be cursed to hell if it be so.))  
  
::::::::::::::::::previously::::::::::::::::::: Changing quickly into his normal clothes, Kurama stepped out into the night. 'If I were a youkai, where would I be this cold night?' With that he sped silently down the dimly lit street.  
  
::::::::::::::Stumbling Through the Darkness:::ch2:::::::::::::::  
  
Darkness surrounded Hiei as he stepped blindly into the cave. A putrid stench overcame his senses as he walked further. 'Hn. The darkness goes forever.' He quickened his pace and began to rely on his instinct to keep him from running into something. Hiei felt the cave growing smaller, tighter, as if he were running straight into a trap. He unsheathed his sword and continued with caution. Soft were his feet upon the cold stone. An occasional chilling wind would howl its cry in the cave, causing Hiei to press against the closing walls for protection.  
  
A flash of light flickered for a split second. Hiei's eyes darted to the source and followed the trail. The cave was growing smaller and now he was crawling. His mind told him to turn and go back, but his curiosity had set in and he was determined to find what the flash was. Suddenly, the walls began to widen and Hiei found himself standing up again. He felt around blindly to make sure this was no trick.  
  
Silence and darkness. Not a whisper throughout the cavern. The air was thick with an odor. 'No not an odor. it's sweet.' Hiei's mind raced through the possibilities. He walked ahead. 'That scent is given off by a youkai. a female demon.in heat.'  
  
:::::::running through the streets:::::::  
  
Kurama clutched his jacket tightly around him. He passed Yusuke's and Kuwabara's houses long ago. The streets soon turned into park territory. The red headed youkai slowed to a jog as he decided to rest. His legs grew weary of running. He soon stopped and smelled the air, hoping for a trace of Hiei's scent. 'Where are you Hiei?' A gust of wind blew as an answer. Not just any, but it carried a sure scent of the lost demon with it. Kurama raced on with the scent fresh in his senses.  
  
::::::the cavern::::::  
  
Hiei grew impatient with the darkness and used his spirit energy to give himself a glance of where he was. As the aura glowed around him, he saw a door in the far corner. Using his lightning-like speed, he sprinted to the door and pushed it cautiously open. The scent of the youkai overpowered his senses. He slipped silently into the door and looked around for cover. A nearby tapestry was where he selected to be his hiding place. After carefully situating himself in, he took a deepened look around the room. Black and crimson candles were lit on rod iron pedestals. Youkai pelts neatly decorated the stone floor. There were plush blood colored couches and chairs scattered about the room. In the middle, a large canopy bed with black sheer curtains rested.  
  
The scenery was captivating, but the thing that caught Hiei's eyes was the graceful figure that lay beyond the sheer curtains.  
  
Her form was delicate, yet strong by the sight of her muscles. She wore intricate silver and black armor that covered the bare minimum of her toned body, and at her side, a well forged sword lay in waiting. Hiei stepped out from behind his cover and approached for a closer view.  
  
Her black and red tinged hair framed her pale and perfect beauty. Her blood colored lips slightly parted as if waiting for a chance to speak. The youkai's fangs glistened white in the flickering candlelight.  
  
Hiei's eyes glanced down and beheld her chiseled features that continued down her body. Her chest rose and fell with each taunting breath. Her detailed stomach was strong with toned muscles. Hiei became lost in his senses... unsure of what to do.  
  
Suddenly Hiei's eyes snapped out of his dreams and found himself at the tip of the blade that was carried by the once sleeping beauty.  
  
:::::On the Trail::::  
  
Kurama began to breathe heavier at his efforts to find Hiei. His muscles began to shake in agony at each stride. The Fox Youkai ran over the barren fields and leapt gracefully across the small streams. The biting wind stung his face. Moisture from the cold filled his eyes, forming frozen trails down his cheeks. 'Where is his scent leading me? I don't know how much longer I can hold out running. Hiei..'  
  
With that, Kurama bit his lip to keep from crying out and pushed on.  
  
((Author's note- No worries. this is not a Mary Sue. far from it. you'll see. Please Review!!!)) 


	3. Cat and Mouse

((Author's note- as in my other fiction, I am going to refrain from making any notes at the beginning of chapters. You may find my comments from now on at the end. Enjoy.))  
  
:::::::::Previously:::::::::  
  
Kurama began to breathe heavier at his efforts to find Hiei. His muscles began to shake in agony at each stride. The Fox Youkai ran over the barren fields and leapt gracefully across the small streams. The biting wind stung his face. Moisture from the cold filled his eyes, forming frozen trails down his cheeks. 'Where is his scent leading me? I don't know how much longer I can hold out running. Hiei......'  
  
With that, Kurama bit his lip to keep from crying out and pushed on.  
  
::::::::::Stumbling Through the Darkness::::::::::  
  
The drawn blade glowed red with the flickering candlelight. Hiei stood still and watched the eyes of his assaulter. The blade teased around his throat, threatening him to make a move. Unfortunately, he could not seem to, no matter how hard he tried; not because he wasn't fast enough, but because the very essence of her scent seemed to hold him there. 'She's so enticing. I've never felt this way about a female. Why?' His thoughts echoed about in his mind.  
  
"Who are you? And why have you entered my lair?" The voice was cold, yet seductive. Charcoal colored eyeliner framed her perfect crimson eyes. Her brow was furrowed as she spoke.  
  
"Hn. I should ask you the same question." The blade pushed against his throat. "But since you have me in a tight position, I think I will answer you first. My name is Hiei, and I was resting at the entrance of your cave. I did not know anyone occupied it. I am sorry for intruding." The last words were somewhat bitter at the thought of yielding to a female.  
  
"I see," her pink tongue traced along her blood tinted lips. The corners of her mouth curled upwards into a mysterious smirk. "Well," she began, while sheathing her sword, "My name is Aijin. Are you going to stand there all night?"  
  
Hiei turned aside to hide a blush in the shadows. He felt himself heating up with desires. Her flesh was so tantalizing. 'I can't help myself, it's like she's controlling me.' He looked up to see her smiling deviously at him.  
  
"You're a quiet one aren't you?" Her hands snaked around his neck. "I like that in a mate......"  
  
Hiei's red eyes snapped open in shock. 'What is she doing to me? I can't even think straight!'  
  
:::::::::::In the forest:::::::::::  
  
Kurama pulled a thorn out of his jacket as he ran through the trees. The forest seemed to be thick with scorn. The silence mocked each step. Blood trickled down his weather-beaten face. His emerald eyes searched for a way out of the wood. A lone owl called in the crisp air.  
  
Bitter tears mixed with raindrops trickled down to meet the blood protruding from his mouth. Pain. Kurama sniffed the air for a scent. Catching it, he ran on. He leapt over a fallen tree and raced up the slight incline. He glanced at his watch that his human mother had given him...... '3:30. I've been running over 2 hours. Damn it!' He put forth one last sigh and darted towards the opening of the trees.  
  
::::::::In the hands of Aijin::::::::  
  
Aijin flicked a strand of her black hair out of her face and continued to coo to her victim. Her voice seemed to be lined with poison, but to Hiei, it was heaven. She leaned her head into his shoulder and stroked his back with her black tinged claws.  
  
Hiei began to lose his mind in desire. Desire to hold her, make her his...... to make her his mate. 'Aijin.... What have you done to me?' He wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her close. He didn't want to move anymore.  
  
The demoness' tongue licked the inside of Hiei's ear, making him shudder to her touch. Aijin only smiled. She moved her hands over his back, scratching her prey.  
  
"I really must control myself, I don't know what's wrong with me," Aijin whispered sensually in his ear. "Why don't you help me?"  
  
Hiei only moaned in response. He was losing it, and he knew it. Though, he didn't want it to be any other way. The creature before him was beautiful, mysterious, and seductive. She was in heat, and he was longing for this desire. 'Yes, I'll help you.'  
  
:::::::In view of the mountain::::::::  
  
The red haired youkai stressed every muscle as the mountain came into view. 'That mountain....... It seems so familiar....... But I have never been here before.'  
  
'But I have.  
  
Kurama forced a smile. *'Youko.'*  
  
'Have you missed me little one?' the Silver haired kitsune asked quietly.  
  
*'I have. Tell me. You know this mountain?'*  
  
'Yes. It is the mountain that holds the lair of Aijin, the Goddess of Ice.'  
  
::::::::::::::End of ch 3::::::::::::::::  
  
Kitsune Youkai- (authoress)- Well! What did you think? Sorry to leave you hanging, but I think it makes it more interesting. Please Review! Also, I have received a few e-mails questioning why I am making the demoness this way...... well....... I just wanted it to be like this. This is a way for me to express how I feel about some of the girls today. Boys are being hurt just as girls are. Don't worry, I'm not taking sides or anything..... I just wanted to express. Hope you Enjoyed it!!! Now please REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Important

::::Not a chapter, but an Author's note::::  
  
Hi everyone, Kitsune Youkai here. Your lovable, adorable, admirable authoress. *cough cough* heh. *sweatdrop* I just wanted to let you all know that I am so happy that you have enjoyed my story (s). I have written e-mails to many of you explaining that you may keep in touch with me through e-mail. If I have not replied to your Review, I am forever sorry. Please forgive me. *grovels on the ground* Please?! I will be updating both of my stories as I see fit. Since this note is going into both of my stories...... Chaos in the Feudal Era and Stumbling Through the Darkness....... I am going to make this short and sweet.  
  
If you have any characters that you want to add, that you do not see in the story already; I am willing to introduce characters. Besides OC's. I've seen plenty of those, and don't really want to be flamed for "Mary Sue." If you are reading this through the story Stumbling Through the Darkness, if you read the end note on chapter 3 you will understand why I made the Ice Goddess. It is a symbol to express, in fact, I never really wanted her to be an OC. Just an icon. Understandable?  
  
Thank you all again for taking the time to read this note. I hope to hear from you soon. *hands out yyh and Inuyasha plushies* I love you guys!  
  
~Kitsune Youkai~  
Changing the World Through Literature 


	5. Lost in Desire

::::::::::Previously::::::::::  
  
The red haired youkai stressed every muscle as the mountain came into view. 'That mountain....... It seems so familiar....... But I have never been here before.'  
  
'But I have.  
  
Kurama forced a smile. *'Youko.'*  
  
'Have you missed me little one?' The Silver haired kitsune asked quietly.  
  
*'I have. Tell me. You know this mountain?'*  
  
'Yes. It is the mountain that holds the lair of Aijin, the Goddess of Ice.'  
  
::::::::: Stumbling Through the Darkness:::::::: ch 4:::::::::::  
  
*' From the tone of your voice I take it you have met before?'*  
  
Youko paused before answering in his low voice. Yes, a long time ago. She is a seductress. Only yearning for power.  
  
Kurama gasped. *'Is Hiei in trouble?' *  
  
If we don't hurry, he will be.  
  
That was all Kurama needed to hear. He strained his muscles and ran on. Youko, feeling pity for his human form, absorbed the pain and transformed into his kitsune form. Now as a fox, Kurama moved twice as fast and without pain.  
  
::::::::::In Aijin's lair:::::::::::  
  
Hiei moaned as Aijin licked his ear. Her expert hands moved across his firm chest, caressing as they traveled. She purred seductively. Aijin gently pushed him into the cold cavern wall and continued her kisses. Her lips traveled along his jaw line and down his neck, exploring every inch of the fire demon's body.  
  
Hiei's instincts took over as he lost control. He turned the tide and flipped her into the wall. His fangs glistened as he smirked. The fire demon grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. He licked his lips from the heat that was building in the room. 'Gods, I must have you Aijin.'  
  
The Ice Goddess simply purred in response. She knew she had won. Absorbing his powers would be so easy; then to leave him as weak as another slave. He would be another mindless fool to grovel at her feet and to do her biddings. She slipped her claws into his thick blue-edged hair and pulled, urging him to please her.  
  
Hiei responded by continuing search of her elusive body. Her defined curves showed as he ripped away at the remaining armor and clothing that hid her breasts and womanhood. His claws, sharpened and outstretched, ripped them easily. He watched in lusting satisfaction as she was completely revealed to his crimson eyes. With a smirk, Hiei moved his head and suckled her left breast, making her moan with pleasure. He kneaded her right breast in matching rhythm to his hungry lips.  
  
Aijin leapt up partly to wrap her legs around his waist. She grasped at his tunic and began to rip it slowly from the heated body. Her mind was crying out from the effect this dark cloaked figure was having upon her. Her muscles rippled and tensed as he bit into her nipple, a cry of victory escaped her rose colored lips.  
  
Hiei hushed her cry with a hungry kiss. After tasting and exploring the mysterious caverns of her mouth, he gave attention to the other breast. In satisfaction, he lowered Aijin down and traveled down her firm stomach with lusting kisses. His mind swarmed with desire.  
  
:::::::::::::Through the dark::::::::::  
  
Kurama raced in the darkness of the caverns. He felt great warmth from within as he came near. His tongue hung out, but a determined look was in his golden eyes. He would not let Hiei suffer any spell this seductress put upon him. His keen ears picked up a loud cry and moans to follow. Was he too late?  
  
::::::::::Within the doors::::::::::  
  
Aijin had successfully rid Hiei of his shirt and began to start on his belts. Her claws dug into his skin, making the fire demon hiss. 'Mine, he's all mine now.'  
  
Just then, the door crashed down and a sleek white fox sat in the frame. The two looked over and Hiei's clouded eyes widened. 'A fox?' His mind raced, trying to get passed the thoughts of lust.  
  
Kurama changed from the fox to his human form. His red hair stained darker from the rain and blood. A rose was in his hand, held in ready for an attack. His clothes were torn, wet and they clung to his lithe body.  
  
"Let him go Aijin." His voice was lined with the coldness of Youko.  
  
Aijin stepped away from Hiei in all her glory as she showed the fox her body. "Let who go? I see no one that is struggling," she purred.  
  
"Hiei! Don't listen to her. It's a spell......."  
  
Hiei looked through his clouded eyes at the red haired figure. 'I know him, but where?'  
  
::::::::END of ch.4:::::::::  
  
Kitsune Youkai- *sweatdrops* it's getting good huh? Sorry to leave you on a cliffy. Oh, and before I end. I had to raise the rating, because of graphic details. Now, to take a poll...... would you or would you not like this to be a YAOI? This is your chance to speak..... or forever hold your peace. ^-^ ( sorry, always wanted to say that) Leave a REVIEW and tell me!!! 


End file.
